The field of the present invention is vehicle differentials.
Drive train differentials frequently include a roughly conically-shaped case with a rear cover bolted thereto. The lower portion of the case conveniently defines a differential lubricant sump. The cover closes the case cavity including the lubricant sump portion and is frequently adorned with cooling fins which increase the surface area for increased heat radiation and conduction into the ambient air. Such differential covers are so adorned because temperatures within the differential can increase because of friction and fluid mixing effects to a level injurious to the included lubricant, seals and the like.
Recent testing of differentials under substantial sustained load suggests that differential lubricant can reach temperatures sufficient to degrade lubricant performance, even with cooling fins. One area where fins are easily fabricated into the component is the differential covers. Even with such fins, differential lubricant temperature can reach temperature that can degrade performance.